The present invention relates to a process and apparatus for anchoring a water line to a building wall for supporting an attached spigot.
Outdoor spigots or bibcocks are usually attached to a water line extending from a building wall. The spigot or bibcock is typically attached by soldering to a copper pipe. The end of the water line may also have a threaded coupling for attaching a spigot thereto and may also be attached to PVC water lines. In the construction of a building, the water line is run to the position on the building wall where a spigot is desired and then run through the wall. In the case of a masonry type wall, the masonry has to be cut out to leave an opening for the pipe to extend through. It has also been common in the past to support water lines within the building walls of a building. This is commonly done with various types of strapping made to fit around a water line which is anchored to a wall stud or the like. Steel strapping is often used to anchor a pipe to a wall and sometimes is formed to support a pipe with a hanging strap.
The present invention is directed towards a process of anchoring a water line to a building wall adjacent where a spigot is attached to the water line and utilizes a prefabricated water line anchor having a generally spool shape designed to slip over a water pipe of a predetermined size with the flanges of the spool shape fitting on opposite sides of the wall.
A process for anchoring a water line to a building wall for supporting an attached spigot includes selecting a spigot water line anchor having a generally spool shape having a center support member and a pair end flanges attached thereto having an opening slot extending through the spigot water line anchor for sliding over a water line adjacent a spigot in a building wall for supporting the spigot. The selected spigot water line anchor is slid over a water line adjacent a spigot within the wall of a building having each anchor flange extending over adjacent opposite sides of a building wall for supporting the water line and spigot.